willowclan_roleplay_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
WillowClan
WillowClan is a Clan who is part of the WillowClan Alliance during the Great War. Info: WillowClan was named after the leader Willowstar, who was self-confident, brave, but also very wise. It is said that she passed down her traits to the clan. WillowClan lives in a forest of maple, pine, oak and the occasional willow tree. They are skilled hunters, with the ability to climb trees but also have talent in stalking prey. Their main prey are mice and squirrels. Allegiances: Leader: Mistystar Deputy: Shadowchaser Medicine Cat: Stormstreak Warriors: Brackenleaf, Riverstone, Sunflower, Rainsplash, Cedar, Borage, Spruce, Flareflight, Crookedflower, Dapplefrost, Spiderfang, Darkpaw, Sproutstripe, Shadowchaser, Brambleheart, Icegaze. Warrior Apprentices: ''' Pepperpaw, Twilightpaw, Dawnpaw, Firepaw, Lilypaw, Stonepaw, Maplepaw, Sandkit, Ashpaw, Muddypaw, Maplepaw, Morningpaw, Cobaltpaw, Featherpaw, Dewpaw, Ripplepaw, Icepaw, Sunnypaw, Shrewpaw, Windpaw, Thunderpaw, Shadowpaw, Riverpaw, Eaglepaw '''Medicine Cat Apprentices: Juniperpaw, Birdpaw Queens: Ambereye. Kits: none anymore Elders: None so far Deceased members: Cloudygaze, Willowstar, Branchheart, Bristledust, Echolight, Nightfoot, Snowstorm, Moondust, Graystar, Nutstreak(told to be), Hawkflame, Cola, Swallowspots, Breezenight, Hazelpaw, Swiftshadow, Whitekit, Roleplay: Archives: 1, 2 This is the roleplaying area. To update it, edit it. The newest roleplay is at the bottom! Please roleplay there. "Skystar? What happened...?" Stormstreak started to ask, then saw the deep gashes along the former leader's flanks. She called to Birdpaw, who came rushing in from the Apprentice's Den. Although the groud was crowded by the plague victims, Nightfoot, Cedar, Brackenleaf, Dawnpaw, Icegaze, Twilightpaw, and Snowstorm, there was a bit of room for another nest. I think we'll have to move somwhere else! Please, Shadowchaser, find the cure! -Stormstreak Mistystar leaped to the top of the Clanmound. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Clanmound for a Clan meeting!" She yowled. Pelts began to streak from the bushes that marked the camp. Mistystar spotted the grizzly salt-and-pepper coat of Shadowchaser. Shadowchaser. ''At that moment, Mistystar knew exactly who to chose. As the Clan gathered, she began to speak. "After Skystar left WillowClan, she heard a kit in danger. She fought the badger attacking it off single-handedly, then limped back to camp. She is resting in the medicine den, and we all hope she gets better. But in the meantime, WillowClan needs a deputy. I say these words before StarClan, that they may hear and approve my choice." The cats in the clearing tensed. Mistystar could see hope in Rainsplash's eyes, and aniticipation in Crookedflower's. ''Sorry, you are all loyal warriors, but I must choose this one. ''"Shadowchaser, will you be my deputy? I would be honored to fight alongside you." Mistystar mewed. She saw fear in the grizzled black tom's sharp amber eyes. ''Seek what you find in the shadows... he may not be a lion, but the only thing it takes to change fate is a mouse. You're the one, Shadowchaser. Choose wisely. ''--Mistystar He had been in camp briefly, returning after he managed to calm down. The tom stuck to the shadows to keep himself calm and prevent another anxiety flare-up, but also because he knew that crowding around the injured would only create frustration and prevent treatment from being completed. Shadowchaser, however, did notice that something was up with Ashpaw- she didn't have that typical jolly gleam in her eyes. "What's up, Ashpaw?" He asked quietly as she slowly walked to his apprentice's side, the concern visible in his hazel orbs. She hesitated before mumuring that they could discuss it later, before nodding in the direction of Mistystar on Clanmound. Shadowchaser seated himself in the back of the gathering cats, attempting to keep his cool. He was thankful that Mistystar wasn't directing the conversation at him directly, otherwise he'd freeze up due to the unexplicable intimidation he felt when- -...oh no. She ''was ''talking to him! But Shadowchaser, deputy? He could already feel the displeased and astonished glares of his new clanmates burning into his pelt. He was an outsider, a loner, an insecure furball, how could he create order and boss his clanmates around? "I...I..." He stuttered and tried his hardest to find his confidence, to find his inner wolverine but ended up empty-handed. Could he ''do this? "...M-Mistystar, from my understanding, your deputy has until moonhigh to make their decision. Can I...can I give you my answer later, and think it over?" Wow- did he actually speak ''to her? '-- Shadowchaser' Skystar had just woken up with the wounded ginger kit next to her flank. Skystar heard that Mistystar had asked Shadowchaser to become deputy and she knew later that she would have to leave. So quickly, Skystar stood up, picked up the kit, and limped away. Skystar heard Stormstreaks yowling for her to come back, but Skystar kept walking. When Skystar lmipped out into the clearing, she saw that not only the other cats were looking at her, but Mistystream as well. Skystar returned there gaze with a gaze of sadness but hatred. Skystar said to them, "Don't worry, I am leaving. You won't have to see me again."--Skystar "No! You can't leave! I need you! I-I... I can't rule WillowClan without you!" Mistystar raced over to Skystar's side. "Please! You have to stay. WillowClan needs you! We ''all ''do. You've been our leader for so long. You can't just... ''Go." Mistystar saw the other warriors nodding and murmuring stories of Skystar's just, kind rule. "We're lost without you. Please, stay!" -Mistystar Muddypaw wrinkled his nose when Shadowchaser was picked deputy. He seemed nice and all, ut tough? Far from it. Unless the dark tom was secretly a total angry badger in battle, Muddypaw bet that he wouldn't last a day! With no more interest in the commotion, he decided to sit himself by Ashpaw and push her buttons. -- Muddypaw Crookedflower ran over to Shadowchaser, “congrats! I actually don’t think that the clan thought you’d be deputy! Not to be like, ‘nooooo!’ But that was so cool! I’ve never experience a deputy ceremony at all! I hope to attend more soon! How do you feel? Oh, you look sick, are you okay Shadowchaser?” She asked as she saw the toms face, “I could get Stormstreak, or...” —Crookedflower Maplepaw was weirded out on how close she was to Muddypaw. She originally decided to sit next to Ashpaw, but then she got a weird feeling when she saw his brown fur, she rolled her eyes and then turned to him then whispered, “Erm, why him? I bet my mentor would do way better than him..... unless he fights like a lion when we least expect it behind our backs, but he’s more like a mouse of you ask me. I want to test him somehow, you know? Like see if he is worthy? He hasn’t been in the clan for a long time, but I guess he was strong looking? What do you guy’s think? Who’d be your choise for deputy?” The tensed as Muddypaw met her gaze, his green eyes were sharp and piercing. but she countered with her pale gaze. —Maplepaw Rainsplash looked hurt, how could Shadowchaser take her idol spot? How could Mistystream, er, Mistystar, pick HIM, of all cats, he is a cowardly tom but she knew he could fight. But why hadn’t she been picked? She has had an apprentice, or so she thought. She hadn’t had a single apprentice, and this surprised her. Then she padded over to the medicine cats den to see the ginger kit and Stormstreak. “How is the kit?” She asked, but then looked over at Mistystar and they met gazes, and Rainsplash gave her a hurt look then looked away and then focused on Stormstreak and the kit Skystar had saved. —Rainsplash It was finally time for Mintpaw to obtain her warrior name, finally time to be a warrior and do what she wanted to. Finally the time to show her mother what she had mistaken doing, FINALLY the time to strike back. This felt good, she felt powerful, and with her training with Cloudfall, her dark forest mentor, she was respected above else and never told to leave of to get lost, cats who’d do that got a nick to their ears, and she’d be the one to do it. “... from now on, you shall now be known as Mintgaze, StarClan honors your strength and honor.” Shadowstar announced. Then Mintgaze scowled at that name, why did it have to be related to sight like my mothers once was? She isn’t my mother. Shadowstar is, I need to make her paw for her mistakes. Then later she padded into Shadowstar’s den, “Shadowstar, I have a request for battle on WillowClan, we could lead a surprise camp ambush. They’d be scared out of their pelts and start to flee or fight like fools, I want to lead the patrol, Er, attack though. I have something I want to do.”—Mintgaze Morningpaw had just come in from hunting when she heard the news about Shadowchaser being deputy and a prophizized (IDK how to spell) cat and all. She immediately dashed over to Shadowchaser her mind abuzz with questions. "Wow! WOW WOW WOW! You're like an OP cat now! How does it feel? Are you glad your a propizied cat? WOW I WISH I WERE ONE. Also, CONGRATS ON BEING DEPUTY! I AM WAY TO HYPE RIGHT NOW." She burst out leaping up and down with excitement. - Morningpaw Skystar whipped around and looked at Mistystar, her body bleeding again. Skystar put the kit down and hid it from the other cat with the body. Skystar looked at Mistystar with a burn in her eyes and said, "If you all did care, why was I left in my oh sorry your den when I was mourning for Moondust? No one gaze me food or checked on me! I might not be leader but that doesn't mean I can't talk to my former deputy alone. If you ALL really want me to stay, you all have to give a good explanation to Mistystar why I was left in Mistystar's den! And then Mistystar can come and find me and tell me the hopefully good reason. Skystar picked up the kit and walked out of the camp to find a place to stay, for a while. Skystar turned her head and said, "Oh and only Mistystar will see me. No other cat." Skystar speedily walk until she found a bush where she could shelter with the kit. Skystar got some bedding and laid the kit down next to her flank. For the first time, the kits eyes were open and it's pelt was not bloody. The kit was a fluffy dark ginger she-cat with burning greenish amber eyes and the kit looked almost ready to be a apprentice. Skystar felt something brush against her fur, but saw nothing. Skystar heard a voice, Willowstar's! Willowstar said, "This kit as a great future in front of it, it shall be called Flamekit. Skystar, you aren't alone." The voice faded away. Skystar looked down at the kit. "Flamekit, I promise I will protect you will all my strength.--Skystar Category:Clans